Fifty Lifetimes
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: Fifty sentences about and around Dean & Castiel. If you don't like Destiel, don't read.


**A/N: Okay, so all of these are a different setting/time. Let's just say it's fifty lifetimes of them, okay? I know most of them aren't great, but just go with me - I really enjoyed doing this. And as for the fifty words, I pretty much just asked five friends to give me ten words. Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated :) xo**

**1. Cold**

Seeing as Castiel had never been with anyone, he had never actually realized just how cold he was until Dean, warm and half asleep, curled up beside him in the icy backseat of the Impala.

...

**2. Power**

The first time Dean finally got Castiel into bed, it was everything he thought it would be; mind numbingly amazing - until Ca proved his strength and broke the headboard.

...

**3. Buried**

Castiel watched from Heaven when they buried Dean - he'd have liked more than anything to have been there, but it didn't matter, he would be home soon; anywhere with Castiel was home to him.

...

**4. Education**

Teaching Castiel about the human world was excruciatingly frustrating - the man could zap to another location instantly but couldn't tie his shoes; but Dean didn't mind because this is what love is.

...

**5. Plaid**

Dean had never worn plaid before, and this was why: When he strutted out of the changing room, Castiel told him he looked like a homoerotic lumberjack.

...

**6. Smoke**

Dean had taken up the habit of smoking; and even though Castiel hated it with every fiber in his body, he had to admit that Dean looked pretty with the smoke swirling around his head after a night of hunting - his eyes tired, but damn proud of a good job done.

...

**7. Suck**

The hunter's green eyes had never been wider as he watched Castiel do things to that lollipop with his tongue he never would have imagined from an angel.

...

**8. Distraction**

_Dean's ass could be such a distraction when you were trying to save the world_, Castiel thought.

...

**9. Hope**

Dean had never hoped for much until Castiel came along, because now it was like he had been given a second chance - so he hoped for peace; he hoped for forgiveness.

...

**10. Desperate**

Apparently Castiel didn't really understand the concept of cuddling - sure, Dean didn't either, but he still liked it; so on that chilly Tuesday night when Castiel curled under the covers with him, Dean almost had to wonder if he was desperate.

...

**11. Safe**

"We'll never be safe," Dean whispered, as Castiel reached up and wiped a tear from Dean's cheek.

...

**12. Call **

Dean couldn't help but smile when Castiel picked up the habit of calling him periodically, just to let him know he's loved.

...

**13. Storm**

As a storm brewed outside, the hunter and his angel sat inside the hotel room, watching a movie about demons, pointing out the flaws; and holding hands under a fuzzy, fleece blanket.

...

**14. Wall**

Castiel knew that Dean had built up a wall to block and destroy any emotion at all, but Castiel was positive that if he tried, he could break it down, bit by bit.

...

**15. Hands**

When Castiel was exploring Dean's body for the first time, all he really did was trail his fingers along Dean's stomach; who wondered if Cas was drawing anything in particular.

...

**16. Pin **

They pushed through the door of the latest hotel they were staying at, and Castiel abruptly pinned Dean against the wall; only to press his lips on Dean's and administer the softest kiss of all kisses.

...

**17. Feather**

As Castiel carried an unconscious Dean to the Impala, he happened to notice that Dean was as light as a feather; or maybe Castiel was just strong - either way he could not even begin to explain how it felt to be able to help him.

...

**18. Mark **

The first time Castiel seen his hand print burned into Dean's shoulder, he couldn't bare to live with himself; until Dean showed him that all healing was possible with love.

...

**19. Innocence**

Castiel loves Dean, that's all.

...

**20. Sick**

"I think I'm dying," Dean coughs, trying to sit up in bed, only to have Castiel gently push him back down and plant a kiss on his forehead.

...

**21. Flash**

Sometimes Dean would wake up to the bright lights of a camera, and an angel smiling brilliantly over him, trying to explain that he looked gorgeous when asleep.

...

**22. Convince**

Castiel could not believe that Dean once tried to convince him that he truly did love him; Dean didn't need to try, he made it obvious enough, but just couldn't tell that his efforts were more than enough.

...

**23. Star**

On a night when it was finally warm enough to, Dean took Castiel stargazing - with their hands intertwined they lay side by side, and Dean lifts their hands and follows a shooting star that grazes overhead.

...

**24. Doctor**

Castiel was the only thing that Dean would skip for.

...

**25. Joy**

There were very few things that brought Dean Winchester joy in life; women, pie and the Impala - but now that he had an angel, he would be willing to throw it all away.

...

**26. Page**

Dean had finally gone, leaving Castiel only a note in his place - it said he wasn't coming back, he didn't want to be found, and not to look for him; Castiel made no sound as he read the note once again, a tear falling onto the already tear stained page.

...

**27. Future **

Sometimes when Dean looked at Castiel, it seemed unlikely, but Dean could swear - maybe, just maybe, he could have a future with him.

...

**28. Forget**

When Lucifer casts Dean to the ground and steps on his neck, Castiel forgets why he is still holding his gun, so he drops it.

...

**29. Date**

On the anniversary of Dean's death, Castiel sat by his grave and spoke to him for hours - because he had gone to neither Heaven nor Hell; he was finally at peace.

...

**30. Dawn**

When that time of night came along when Dean would become restless in his sleep, fighting off the nightmares; Castiel would kiss his forehead and murmur sweet nothings to him - because it was all he could do.

...

**31. Jean**

"You have a nice ass, you should show it off," Dean said as he passed Castiel a pair of jeans over the top of the changing stall.

...

**32. Eyes**

Sometimes Dean wished he could get lost in Castiel's eyes forever.

...

**33. Kill**

Castiel knew that Dean was still haunted by his experiences in Hell, and no matter how many times he said he was fine, Castiel still wanted to kill anyone and everyone who had instilled such fear in this once strong man.

...

**34. Vanilla**

Because Castiel was unfamiliar with cologne and such things, he didn't wear any - So Dean was always surprised when he breathed in the angel's scent and found vanilla.

...

**35. Gentle**

When Castiel was injured in battle - no matter how badly Dean wanted to scream and yell and heal him faster than was possible - all Dean could do was gently tend to his wounds and try not to show Castiel he was crying.

...

**36. Courage**

"It's funny how I have the courage to rebel against all of Heaven, but I am not brave enough to tell you that I love you," Castiel smiled weakly as he sat down on the edge of the Hospital bed, taking Dean's unconscious hand into his own.

...

**37. Diary**

Castiel was Dean's walking, talking, personal diary - when Dean was upset for any reason, Castiel would hold Dean in his arms and just listen; occasionally wiping away a tear.

...

**38. Rage**

"I hate you," Castiel hissed, giving Dean a shove - and when Dean didn't react, a low growl resonated from Castiel's throat as he walked up to the hunter, threw him up against the wall and pressed his lips onto Dean's.

...

**39. Reminder**

"You remind me of a kitten, sometimes, Cas," Dean smiles, running his fingers through the angel's hair, who was currently curled up under Dean's arm; resting his head in Dean's shoulder.

...

**40. Sweet **

Castiel was the only person that knew, that underneath Dean's built up shell of bad boy attitude and macho bullshit, he was actually the sweetest, most kind person anyone could ever meet.

...

**41. Boxers**

The first time Castiel comes out of the bathroom clad in boxers and a t-shirt, Dean just stares; happy, because the angel might finally be coming to terms with a few human customs, and yet sad; because Castiel is slowly losing everything he once had.

...

**42. Hot**

"You're hot and sweaty, you can't go to sleep like this," Dean says to the angel as he undoes the buttons on Castiel's shirt, removes his own shirt, and turns the shower on.

...

**43. Death**

He would never tell, but, one of Dean's most often recurring nightmares is where he plays Death, and the person whose life he has to take is Castiel's; and everytime he dreams it, he can't do it - so he gets killed, and he wakes up.

...

**45. Fallen**

Sometimes Dean thought that maybe, just maybe, if Castiel fell, he would finally be allowed to call him his own, and no matter how disgusted in himself he was for thinking that, another part of him almost wanted it to happen; purely for that reason.

...

**46. Curious**

No matter how curious Castiel could ever get about how Dean truly felt about him, he would never ask; somewhat because he didn't want to upset Dean, but mostly because he knew that Dean loved him, there could be no other explanation.

...

**47. Lost**

That week when Castiel was called back to Heaven, Dean had never felt more lost; sure, he had Sam there for him every minute of every day, but Castiel made him feel complete; like he filled the void that had been within Dean since the beginning of time.

...

**48. Feelings**

"I'm really glad to see you're feeling better, Cas," Dean whispered as he leaned over the hospital bed and pulled the fallen angel into a tight hug.

...

**49. Promise**

"I kept my promise, didn't I? I didn't let you die a virgin," Dean points out, half teasing, as he rolls over in bed to look at Castiel, who just smiled a brilliant smile at him.

...

**50. Time**

The last thing Dean expected was to become an angel; and even though he wasn't sure about anything of his new life with Heaven, he couldn't care less, because now he had all the time in the world to spend with _his_ angel.


End file.
